


Approval

by another_maggies



Series: Choni collection [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Pre Relationship, So yeah, Where did that come from?, a couple of things made me think, a) Penelope helped Nana Rose to the WC, b) Nana Rose called Toni Antoinette, c) Nana Rose seems to have faith both in Cheryl and Toni, fighting hiatus, i think, really harmless, this happened, who does it when she doesn't do it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Toni meets Nana Rose.





	Approval

 

“Toni, hi!”

The addressed blinks. Cheryl Blossom, standing opposite her, remains as she is: dressed in a black see through dressing gown and silk pajamas. Contrary to what her attire would make believe her make up is immaculate, not exactly just #woke up like this.

Tugging at the string of her backpack in an untypically anxious way only Cheryl seems to be able to bring forth in Toni, she asks “Am I too early?”

“No.” The redhead raises a (perfectly plucked and lined) brow. “Why?”

“Oh er...” For a second Toni lets her gaze glide down Cheryl's body, then she gets a grip of herself and meets her eyes instead. “No reason.”

Cheryl beams. “Good. Nana Rose and I were just having breakfast. I hope you don't mind joining us?” She doesn't leave her friend any time to answer. The way she navigates them through Thistle House demanding for Toni to tag along without question. The size of the place makes Toni wonder how huge Thornhill had been exactly. After all, Cheryl considers her current residence 'humble downsizing'. Good thing Toni doesn't have a permanent space, and therefore, nowhere to invite Cheryl to and embarrass herself.

“Nana Rose,” Cheryl calls out softly as they enter the eccentrically decorated winter garden turned dining room. “We've got company.”

The elder woman lifts her head slowly. Her initial look is rather irritated, however soon a small smile plays on her wrinkled lips.

“Nana Rose, Toni. Toni, my Nana Rose,” the redhead introduces curtly.

Toni, doing what she deems appropriate, takes a step forward to shake hands. “A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Blossom.”

“Oh, Nana Rose is quite alright, dear,” the oldest Blossom alive allows generously, slowly shaking the offered hand. Hands, actually. She grabs both of them, holding her in hers and not letting go. “Toni, is it? An unusual name for a young woman.”

“Well... it's Antoinette, actually,” Toni replies.

She can see Cheryl watching them with her hands clasped in front of her chest and a smile on her face from the corner of her eye. If some outsider viewed the situation he might have very well mistaken it for Cheryl introducing her _girlfriend_ to her grandmother.

(But surely, the look of adoration in the brown eyes is directed at the pancakes on the table. Surely.)

“Antoinette!” Nana Rose nods enthusiastically. “I had a friend called Antoinette in graduate school.”

Toni raises an eyebrow in surprise. “You went to graduate school?”

“Why yes, of course. A business like Blossom's Maple Syrup doesn't run itself,” the older woman explains in a way that tells Toni the whole issue shouldn't have needed any explanation to begin with.

“I didn't mean any offense,” she quickly puts in, “I was just taken by surprise. I assumed the business was on the men's side of the family.”

The statement earns her a thoughtful nod from both Blossom women.

“It has been whenever there's a man around. However, before I met my husband there wasn't. And now...” The older woman's eyes meet her granddaughter's. “I believe we'll have to wait until Cheryl comes of age to pass it down to it's rightful heir.”

Cheryl squeezes her grandmother's shoulder. “You are doing fabulous on your own.”

The look exchanged between the two is almost too intimate for Toni to keep watching. She bites her lower lip. She always knew there was more to the enigma of Cheryl Blossom.

“So. Antoinette,” Nana Rose finally breaks the silence, “Coffee or tea?”

 

After breakfast, Cheryl whisks her Nana off to help her in the bathroom before bringing her down to the reception area where she's asked Toni to put on some of the older woman's favorite shows.

Even as she's busy rewinding an old Julia Child tape Toni can easily make out the melodic tones of both women as a faint reminder of their presence. Eventually, the door opens and she hears the telltale noise of the wheelchair moving over the hardwood floor.

She also hears Nana Rose's voice.

“Antoinette... Cheryl, she seems like a really nice girl. Keep her.”

Toni's heart is already about to explode when Cheryl's quiet reply reaches her ears.

“I intend to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep. Somebody help me.  
> I also take Choni gap filler prompts. Just not AU stuff. :)


End file.
